


Buck's Christmas Story

by R_E_R6



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: And they love him too, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas With Family, Family Feels, Found Family, M/M, Mistletoe, The Feeling Is Mutual, buck is good with kids, especially eddie, everyone loves Buck, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_E_R6/pseuds/R_E_R6
Summary: Christopher and the other kids make Buck a Christmas book to thank him for saving their Christmas.Very fluffy and full of family feels.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 37
Kudos: 516





	Buck's Christmas Story

Buck watches Christopher sitting at the table with a group of the other kids, all fussing intently over the sheets of paper in front of them. A rainbow of coloured pencils is littered across the table between them, being rolled back and forth as they switched them amongst each other. He can't help but smile. Denny is there too, the two boys looking a lot happier than they had a few days previous now that they got to spend Christmas with their families. 

"Thank you, for this" 

Buck startles at Hen's voice beside him, he'd been watching the kids with a soft look in his eyes too intently to notice her walk up beside him. Hen's eyes are crinkled at the corners as a smile lights up her own face.

"And before you say it was nothing I'm going to have to insist that you just accept the gratitude, Buckaroo. Our boys and the kids at the group home, they all have a better Christmas because you thought to bring us all together. Karen and I were inspired into becoming foster parents too because of it. I know it was mainly her doing, getting them here, but it wouldn't have been possible without your idea, without your thoughtfulness and kindness" Hen places her hands either side of Buck's arms, squeezing him tight.

"It's not that big a deal. I just thought everyone deserved to be with their families on Christmas, figured it wouldn't matter where"

"You were right, and it is a big deal. Look at them, it might have been a simple idea to you but to those kids, to me and Karen, to Eddie," Hen's hands move to his face, holding his gaze with instant eyes "This is as good as any Christmas miracle I've seen in any cheesy movie. You've brought joy to everyone here, just by being you and thinking of everyone"

Buck blushes at the praise and Hen can't help but pull him into a hug seeing him, pink-cheeked and smiling bashfully. 

"Thanks" Buck finally replies "It wasn't all selfless though, I wanted my family here with me as much as I wanted you all wanted to be at home with them"

Hen opens her mouth to answer but stops her eyes softening as she catches his meaning "Buck, you're so sweet. I am proud to be considered your family, and I speak for everyone when I say we are all proud to welcome you into ours and be here with you. There's nowhere else we'd rather be today"

"Definitely" Buck jumps again as Bobby speaks behind him, he and the whole Nash-Grant family having joined them during their conversation.

"You guys gotta stop sneaking up on me" Buck jokes, hand over his heart.

"Maybe you're just distracted by how much you love us" Athena gloated and Buck grinned at her.

"Even so, giving me a heart attack doesn't exactly return the sentiment"

"Of course we love you too, Buck!" May insists "You're family, but as your little sister it actually is my job to try and give you a heart attack"

Buck rolls his eyes, ruffling her hair and laughing as she protests. Athena follows his eye roll up with one of her own as she wonders aloud, "Who knew my oldest child would not only be the one I meet last but also be the biggest handful to raise"

"Tell me about it. He's definitely the problem child in my house. He's always hanging around, corrupting Christopher, making a mess"

Buck turns, smiling wider than ever as he sees Eddie behind him, hitting his arm in response to the teasing.

"Shut up. You and Chris love having me around" Buck insists and Eddie goes pink in response, eyes flitting over Buck's shoulder. Buck's eyebrows raised at the reaction as Hen hums mockingly at the two, May poking Eddie's reddened face teasingly as Athena tries to stop her.

"Ooh, family meeting. What did we miss?" Chimney asks as he and Maddie make their way into their little family circle.

"Buck loves us and we love him too," Bobby says diplomatically. Buck is grateful, he wants to unpack that box with Eddie someday, but not in front of the entire firehouse and not before he's sure they could be something. Not before he's proved to Eddie he can be what he and Christopher need.

"Yeah, some of us more than others"

Buck's eyes shoot to Maddie who grins innocently as if she didn't say anything, he glares playfully as she pokes her tongue at him.

"This is why I claimed everyone else as my family, you're a terrible person. You're only here because of Chimney" Buck jokes, crossing his arms and avoiding looking at Eddie.

"Oh please, I'm your favourite sister" Maddie grins, batting her eyes.

"Nope, May is," Buck insists, throwing his arm over the teen "She's nicer to me and she doesn't date my coworkers" 

Athena laughs at Maddie's offended look, Chimney looking around jokingly as if he didn't know Buck was talking about him. Bobby and Michael shoot each other worried looks at the word 'date'. Buck notices and his own eyes widen turning to may "No, I take that back, I didn't say 'date' I don't even want to think about it. You don't date anyone. You're not allowed to date. Boys your age are horrible, I know, I was one"

May just smirks and says "Good thing I have my big brother to protect me from the bad ones" before sauntering away towards her brother and the other kids who are still focussed on their impromptu project.

"No!" Buck calls after her "They're all bad. All of them! May!"

"Oh God, I'm so glad I'm older, you'd be such an overbearing older brother" Maddie giggled, her laughter growing as Chimney mumbles "I'm glad too"

"I hope for his sake he has sons" Hen laughs with them.

The conversation continues, the subject staying away from Buck and Eddie's earlier embarrassment and moving on to talk of the kids and Christmases past. Buck is glad for the change in topic but still gets a few looks every now and again as they catch him sneaking glances to where Eddie is beside him. Hen's comment about sons stirs up desires Buck would rather not think about until he knows if Eddie could ever seriously consider dating him. Until then, it's just torture thinking about the life they could have. If he lets himself dream and Eddie doesn't want him that way, then it'll crush him.

"Hey Buck," Buck grins down, conversation and self-doubt forgotten as Christopher squeezes into the circle, Bobby and Michael parting to let him pass. Buck immediately scoops him up yelling "Buddy!" as his hand moves in on the boy's ribs. Christopher's giggles fill the firehouse followed by yells as he calls for Eddie.

"I'm not helping you, traitor! You came over and ran straight to Buck like I don't even exist" Eddie's mock offence leads to more laughter as he joins in on the tickling, leaning into Buck as they trap Christopher's flailing limbs between them. 

"Mercy! Mercy! Daddy, Buck, stop!" 

The two men cease their assault and Buck adjusts Christopher so he's sitting on his hip. The eight-year-old nods his approval and looks at him seriously.

"Good, we came here for an actual reason you know"

Buck chuffs out a laugh at the young boy's seriousness, looking around in confusion as he notices all the other kids from the table have moved their way into their circle.

"Okay, this sounds serious. What do you need?" Buck's eyes flit around the group, looking for any signs that the others know what's going on. Athena's lips lift at the corners and Buck can tell Hen is trying not to smile, his eyes narrow as he eyes the two suspiciously,

"What do you know? What's going on?"

"Nothing silly!" Christopher insists grinning at Buck's suspicion "We made you something"

Buck looks down at all the kids as they nod, before one of the girls lifts her hand, clutching paper as she holds it out to him.

"This is for you Mr Buck"

Buck's heart melts as he looks at the kids, who all begin talking at once to claim their part in the creation. Buck chuckles wetly and he sees Athena and Hen grinning now, Eddie also smiling knowingly 

"You knew about this too?" Buck asks him, to which Eddie shrugs noncommittal in a way that tells Buck he definitely knew. Sneaky. Buck raises his eyebrows at Eddie before kneeling down to talk to the kids, Christopher now leaning on him, Buck's arm around his back.

"What did you guys make? Is it a Christmas card?" Buck asks. The little girl takes a shy step forward, placing the paper in his hand whilst one of the kids explains "It's a book. We made it just for you" 

"Yeah, Harry's sister helped us write it and Josh made sure we spelt everything right" Another girl, standing next to the first and seemingly a lot less shy claimed as she points to an older boy who turns red at the attention. Buck can sympathise, his face was quickly colouring as the kids and adults surrounding watched him for a reaction. 

Buck looks down at the homemade book, tears in his eyes as take it in. On the front is a hand-drawn picture, a big tree stuck like a flap and surrounded by kids "Is that you guys by the tree?"

"Yeah, we all drew ourselves!" Denny states proudly.

"That's so cool, it looks great" Buck praises, wiping his eyes as his vision begins blurring. He can hear his sisters "awwww" off to the side but he can't take his eyes off the little paper book in his hands.

"This is amazing guys, thank you"

"You haven't read it yet" Harry notes "You have to lift up the tree so you can see the title and then you can read it, mom and Eddie helped come up with the title and May helped us change the story so that it fits"

Buck's eyes flit to Eddie and Athena as Barry confirms their involvement.

"My mama was the distraction" Denny yells proudly and the adults around them chorus a soft laughter. Buck is too overwhelmed with awe to fake offence at his friends' deception. Carefully, scared to ruin their work, Buck lifts the Christmas tree flap and immediately the tears began to fall and he's chuckling at his own broken exclamation of "You guys" when he takes in the words accompanied by a drawing of him in his uniform:

_ 'How the Buck saved Christmas" _

"I drew you. Do you like it?" Christopher asks excitedly. Words escape him and Buck can only nod frantically as he wipes furiously at the joyful tears that stream down his face 

"I think he definitely likes it guys" Eddie chuckles, Buck and the rest joining him as the younger kids cheer. 

"Good! We based it on the grinch. Except instead of the Grinch stealing Christmas, it's you bringing us all a Christmas party"

Buck's grin is glued to his face as the tears subside, taking in the faces of all the kids, his heart ironically feeling two sizes too big. 

"I love it guys, this is the best Christmas present ever and my new favourite Christmas story"

"You didn't read it yet" Christopher giggles and the other kids join him. Buck shakes his head smiling around at them all, 

"I don't need to, I already know it is because you guys made it for me and that means the world. More than any of those other stories combined" 

"Why don't we go and play a game and let Buck read his book before he starts crying again, huh kids? I think you guys made him too happy, If you make him smile any more he might explode like a Christmas cracker" The kids giggle and run after Chimney as all except Christopher and Denny follow him to the couches. 

"Do you really like it?" Christopher asks and Buck pulls him into a hug, burying his face in Christopher's neck.

"I love it, and you guys" Buck promises pulling Denny into their hug. The two boys squeeze back and the three of them stay like the kids pull away to play with the others.

"You guys could have warned me," Buck says to the others, holding the book flat against his chest "I was so not expecting that. I wasn't meant to be the one getting surprised today"

"Yeah well, you're their holiday hero. Deal with it" Hen says patting his cheek "you did good Buckaroo". The others all state their agreement and insist he finish the book tonight before turning and dispersing to mingle, leaving Buck and Eddie alone. 

"Oh, and boys. Look up" Athena calls over her shoulder with a self-satisfied smirk before joining a conversation with Karen and Isabel. 

Buck looks up in confusion, eyes going wide as he spots the plant hanging directly above himself and Eddie. 

"Mistletoe" Eddie observes, "I'm getting the feeling you weren't the only one getting set up here" 

"I guess not" Buck agrees, suddenly growing nervous. He stares over Eddie's shoulder, suddenly feeling awkward despite knowing no-one is watching, the team had left them alone for this but the implied expectation was still there. Buck hadn't known until recently how obvious he was being about his feelings towards Eddie, but now the team had made it pretty obvious to the man himself and it's suddenly stifling. Eddie notices his hesitation and places his hand on Buck's face gently to get his attention.

"If you don't- they were just trying to help. You don't actually have to kiss me, we can just pretend this never happened, I won't make it awkward" Eddie's voice is soft, barely above a whisper but he's so close and the words hit Buck like a hurricane as he 

"No kissing If I don't want to?" Buck asks, eyes filled with unasked questions. Eddie just nods avoiding his gaze, not wanting to face rejection head-on and feeling like a coward because if it.

"Does that mean you actually want to?" Buck's smiling in disbelief as he asks and Eddie.

"Of course I want to, I'm in love with you. Did you think I wouldn't want to kiss you?"

"I didn't know you loved me" Buck states and Eddie's eyes widen. Buck's arms land on his hips, holding him in place as he steps closer before Eddie can even begin stepping away.

"How could you not?" Eddie's astonished. Everybody knew he was in love with Buck, he'd assumed Buck had know too. He thought Buck was being polite and ignoring it until it passed, not letting Eddie's feelings get between them. Eddie can't fathom how Buck couldn't have known.

"I knew there was something between us. I just- you have Christopher and I know you're hesitant about dating and I just didn't think you'd want to actually be with me"

"Christopher loves you" Eddie insists "I can't imagine being with anyone else. There's no one else I would rather bring into my family than you, and I know Christopher agrees. Hell, you're practically raising him with me anyway at this point. How could I not be in love with you?"

"Oh" Buck is astonished, his heart pounding as he confessed "I love you too, both of you, and I definitely want to kiss you. I don't know why you'd ever think I wouldn't want to"

"Because I come with a kid and most people don't want to sign up for the full package subscription, you know? A kids for life not just for Christmas" Buck frowns at Eddie's self-deprecation, his jaw tensing as his hand curls around the back of Eddie's neck to tilt his head up, their eyes locking.

"Most people are idiots. I would give anything for a lifetime with the two of you. Consider me signed up, I fully agree to all the terms and conditions, just tell me where to sign" Buck grins and Eddie's eyes seem to glimmer as his he blushes once again, unable to contain his chuckle at Buck's ridiculousness. 

"You don't have to sign anything. You just have to kiss me" 

With that, Buck leans forward and seals the deal of a lifetime. A lifetime supply of love and family, complete with his two favourite boys.

The team watch discreetly from their different corners of the room. Their use of mistletoe to meddle voided the entire betting pool, but none of them are too displeased about it. Christopher is the real winner anyway, yelling an excited "yes!" as he spots them. It has the entire firehouse staring at him as Buck and Eddie pull apart smiling at their little boy whilst he grins at them. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it x : D


End file.
